Obsession
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Seseorang meneror Byun Baekhyun dengan mawar merah dan surat misterius, permasalahan yang semakin rumit dengan mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun frustasi. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL.2Shoot/Chap 2-END.Yaoi.BL.DL?DR!Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Obsession**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre : Drama, Angst ah pokoknya gak jelas -_-**

**Rated : T to M**

**Length : Two Shoot/Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to GOD and SMEnt, but storyline belong to me ^^**

**Warning : Ini Yaoi lho #jebret. Penggunaan rated M untuk adegan kekerasan (yang saya yakin gak seberapa nyeremin juga hehehe). Typo, abal, gak jelas, absurd, lebeh dan segala kekukarangan nya.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**OBSESSION**

**Chapter 1**

.

**.**

**.**

_Curse me…_

_Curse me for letting go_

_My collapsed heart is screaming_

_Don't throw me away, don't leave me alone_

_Want you…_

_I want you like crazy._

_** SHINee - Obsession **_

.

.

.

.

_Minggu pagi yang dingin dan berkabut._

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! 

Baekhyun mulai terusik. Ya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika seseorang menggedor pintu rumahmu dengan kasar di minggu pagi yang tenang?

Tubuhnya menggeliat sebentar di bawah selimut hangat di atasnya, Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, ia membawa kepalanya berlindung di bawah bantal, bersikeras menghindar dari bunyi gebrakan menyebalkan yang sedari tadi ia dengar. 

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! 

"Argh sialan!" 

Merutuk.

Baekhyun merutuki siapapun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya yang tenang di hari libur. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah nakas, weker miliknya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang masih pukul 05.00 pagi.

Hey!

Orang gila mana yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggebrak pintu rumah orang pagi buta begini? 

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! 

Kepalanya pening dan berputar, dibangunkan dengan suara gebrakan pintu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, lalu ia beranjak dari dataran hangat dan empuk miliknya, meraih sweater yang ia letakkan sembarangan di pinggiran tempat tidur dan pergi keluar dari kamar sebelum gendang telinganya rusak karena perbuatan manusia gila itu. 

"Tunggu sebentar, brengsek! Tunggu sampai aku melihat sendiri wajahmu!" 

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar, memutar kunci dan memutar kenop pintu setelahnya. Bahkan ia sudah merancang kalimat-kalimat umpatan yang akan ia ucapkan dengan lantang saat membuka pintu.

"APA KAU GI-"

Apa?

Apa-apaan ini?

Umpatan Baekhyun serasa terhenti di kerongkongannya sendiri.

Bukan manusia kurang ajar yang ia temui, melainkan hamparan bunga yang telah disusun dengan cantik di pelataran rumahnya sendiri.

Semenit Baekhyun tertegun.

Kedua obsidian nya menatap tak percaya, Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar, berusaha memastikan kalau-kalau pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini semu.

Dan di saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya lima menit yang lalu, napasnya mulai tercekat.

Samar ia melihat sebuket mawar merah dengan warna yang paling menyala di antara krisan, lily dan mawar lain yang berwarna putih. Perlahan ia mencoba mendekat dan melangkah dengan hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menyakiti bunga-bunga cantik yang ada di sana. Baekhyun mengangkat sebuket mawar merah dengan warna paling mencolok itu dan menemukan secarik kertas yang dibalut amplop bewarna merah marun.

"Su-surat?"

Baekhyun membuka sepucuk surat itu dengan hati-hati. 

_Selamat pagi, cantik ^^_

_Semoga hari minggu-mu menyenangkan, bukankah kau begitu menyukai hari minggu, hm?_

"Cih, apanya? Sudah tidak lagi untuk kali ini." Matanya kembali menulusuri surat misterius itu.

_Semoga kau menerima bunganya, mereka cantik, secantik dirimu._

_Ah, apakah kau tidak penasaran denganku, hm?_

_Berjalan lah lima langkah dari pagarmu, dan temukan clue._

_FIGHTING! ^^_

"Menyusahkan saja, orang gila ini mau bermain-main dengan ByunBaek rupanya."

Baekhyun mengoceh, bibirnya yang tipis tak henti-hentinya bergerak mengatai orang yang telah membuatnya kerepotan di waktu sepagi ini, tapi ia secara sadar menuruti dan menjalankan clue pertama dari surat yang ia dapat, menghitung langkah kakinya sendiri, seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat setelah lima langkah ia menghitung, menemukan setangkai mawar merah di bawah kakinya, juga surat senada yang ia temukan di hamparan bunga. Tangan lentiknya meraih keduanya, kali ini tidak lagi sebanyak sebelumnya, hanyai setangkai, lalu ia menyadari bahwa mawar itu belum sepenuhnya mekar, masih berupa kuncup yang masih segar. 

_Chukkae-yo ^^_

_Tapi kurasa ini belum cukup_

_Mau bermain sebentar denganku? Kau butuh..mmm..bagaimana jika sepuluh langkah lagi, oke?_

_Aku menunggumu._

_Hehehehe…._

Manusia misterius macam apa yang menyantumkan 'hehehe' dalam surat petunjuk yang ia buat, dipikir dengan cara bagaimanapun, ini tetap saja konyol.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Baekhyun kembali melangkah dan berniat untuk menyudahi semua omong kosong ini, sejenak ia mendapati dirinya sudah keluar dari area rumah dan sekarang menuju ke arah pohon yang tumbuh tepat di seberang jalan.

Ia mendapati sepucuk surat yang sama, tersemat di antara celah ranting yang tidak begitu tinggi, sepertinya manusia gila ini mengerti dan menempatkannya di tempat yang bisa Baekhyun raih dengan mudah. Seperti sebelumnya, surat-surat itu tidak ditemukan sendiri, kali ini dengan mawar yang telah merekah dengan sempurna, Baekhyun membuka surat itu tidak sabar dan dengan amarah yang begitu meluap-luap. 

_Maaf, _

_Kau kurang beruntung karena belum saatnya kau tahu siapa aku._

_Aku akan selalu mengawasimu_

_Karena aku begitu MENCINTAIMU, Byun Baekhyun._

_Jangan dekati orang lain karena kau adalah milikku._

_Sepenuhnya milikku._

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, bukan hanya karena ia keluar rumah dengan pakaian tipis bahkan disaat embun belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari dedaunan dan kabut yang masih menyelimuti Seoul, ia bergetar karena ngeri.

Ia bahkan mendapati bahwa ia sepenuhnya masih sendirian, belum ada aktivitas yang berarti dan bahkan tidak ada mobil ang melintas di depannya

Ia takut akan bunga-bunga itu, meliriknya dua tangkai yang masih setia ia genggam, ia semakin takut dengan surat-surat misterius itu, dan tentu saja, ia paling takut dengan orang yang telah membuat itu semua.

Lari. Saatnya lari dan menyelamatkan diri, ia menendang sebuket bunga yang ia letakkan sembarangan tadi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tanpa membawa serta surat-surat misterius itu, ia lebih memilih membuang daripada menyimpan benda terkutuk itu.

Baekhyun belindung di bawah selimut tebalnya, dari dingin udara pagi dan pengagum rahasianya.

.

.

.

.

_Hari Senin yang sibuk dan melelahkan._

"Byun Baeeeeeeeeeeeek…."

"Ergh, apa?"

"Kau tidak terlalu bersemangat hari ini? Wae wae waeeeeeeeee?" Minseok lagi-lagi mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan tuts piano dan balok-balok nada yang sedang ia susun dengan begitu rumit.

"Menyingkirlah, Minseok. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, konser besar itu tinggal sebulan lagi, kau tahu? Lagipula apakah pernah kau melihatku bersemangat di hari senin yang berisik, huh?" jawabnya ketus.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek, kau ini composser muda, bukan pekerja kantor, santailah sedikit. Matamu sayu sekali, hm? Dan ini, omo omo, kau tidak menyisir rambutmu, dasar jorok!" Minseok memicingkan matanya jijik.

"Tapi aku tidak kaya." Baekhyun memainkan tuts piano dan pensil di jarinya secara bergantian, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk merubah fokus.

"Ngomong-ngomog..kau sedikit…bau, Baek." Minseok mencoba mengendus-endus aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau tahu satu hal?" Baekhyun melirik keadaan sekitar meletakkan pensilnya dan lebih mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok, menarik bahunya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan tidak mandi dan menggosok gigiku sejak kemarin. CHU."

Minseok membeku.

Apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan?

Mencium pipinya yang mulus dengan bibir yang sudah tidak dibasuh selama dua hari?

"Kau menjijikkan, Byun! Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika seseorang diluar tidak merengek untuk diijinkan menemuimu dasar brengsek!" Minseok masih sibuk membersihkan sisa kecupan Baekhyun di pipinya dengan lengan baju.

"Wow..beruntung sekali, siapa yang mau menemui composser muda miskin sepertiku di senin yang menjengkelkan seperti ini?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang membeku di tempatnya.

Baekhyun ingin memukuli kepala Minseok sampai berdarah, karena temannya itu tahu benar keadaannya saat ini, tapi ia sadar bahwa akan sulit berada di posisi Minseok, ia pasti akan kewalahan menahan orang yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di luar studio.

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun harus menghormati Minseok, meskipun orang yang ingin menemuinya adalah orang yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Hujan.

Kenapa hujan turun di saat-saat seperti ini, semakin membuat Baekhyun muak saja.

Menurutnya hujan semakin mendramatisir keadaan kikuk yang sedang terjadi di café siang ini.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani untuk mendongak dan bertatapan muka langsung dengan lawan bicara di depannya. Jalanan Seoul yang basah dan genangan air yang tercipta di sana sini mendadak berubah menjadi panorama indah untuknya saat ini.

Ia bisa merasakan aura keengganan yang tercipta di antara keduanya, ia malas untuk memulai pembicaraan, dan ia punya cukup harga diri untuk tidak menangis saat ini, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia akan melewati detik demi detik ini dengan sangat mudah, meskipun ia juga tidak serta merta menolak kenyataan bahwa matanya mulai memanas dan hatinya yang berdegup kencang untuk sekedar menatap orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan.

"Baekki.." Suara berat namun pelan itu menginterupsi segala yang ada di kepala Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Park?" Bagai tamparan yang begitu keras untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjawab sapaannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Ah…tidak, aku…aku…hanya.." Nadanya kaku dan terbata.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan suruhan ibumu tidak mengikutimu, Park?"

Baekhyun dengan keberanian yang sedari tadi ia kumpulkan akhirnya mendongak, menatap marah pada sosok jangkung yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Ingin menangis, Baekhyun begitu merindukan sosok di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tetap semanis terakhir kali mereka bertemu, rambut raven karamel dengan poni pendek menjuntai yang menutup keningnya, irisnya kecoklatan, bagian tubuh favorit Baekhyun meskipun itu bukan hal yang istimewa sama sekali. Begitu menyiratkan tatapan ceria yang begitu polos dan bodoh.

Tapi itu dulu.

Baekhyun hanya menemukan tatapan perih dan kosong saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol dengan tidak sengaja, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol juga menangkap kesan tersakiti dan perih yang begitu nyata dari obsidiannya.

Chanyeol tetap saja tampan. Tubuhnya yang berbalut dengan setelan mahal khas pengusaha muda, jas dan celana hitam, kemeja biru langit dan dasi biru tua yang bertengger dengan begitu angkuh di leher jenjangnya.

Sesaat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ibunya telah membentuk kepribadian Chanyeol dengan baik dan sesuai keinginannya, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, t-shirt murah dengan sweater kebesaran dan juga skinny jeans lusuh yang belum ia cuci selama beberapa hari, penampilan yang menurut ibu Chanyeol sangat menjijikkan.

Chanyeol memang tetap tampan, namun kesan yang terlihat saat ini adalah berantakan, tidak ada bedanya dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, Baek. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ibuku." Nadanya terdengar memohon dan menyedihkan.

"Cih, kau tetap saja pengecut, Yeol."

"Aku tahu itu, terima kasih. Maaf, karena saat itu aku harus melepasmu pergi." Chanyeol kini menunduk, jemarinya terpaut di bawah meja, seperti sedang menyalurkan uap marah dan kecewa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan ke sepuluh jemarinya yang sama sekali tak bersalah.

Baekhyun tidak membalas pernyataan itu dan kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah setengah dingin, ia tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan kalimat Chanyeol, hanya saja ia tidak tega menatap mimik Chanyeol yang bergitu tertekan, semua itu hanya membuatnya sakit.

Karena Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol, tidak sama sekali berkurang meskipun keluarganya telah menyakitinya begitu dalam.

Lagipula pengagum rahasia pengganggu yang kemarin telah membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri sudah membuatnya cukup frustasi, konser besar yang akan diselenggarakan oleh pihak promotor yang bersedia memberikan peluang untuk grup musik kecilnya, beban yang ia tanggung menurutnya sudah cukup berat, ia hanya tidak ingin mengulas lagi permasalahan nya dengan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, dan semakin menambah pening yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bahkan tidak berjuang untukku, Yeol. Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, salahku kenapa aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, seperti kata ibumu, aku ini hanya pemusik rendahan, terang saja bahwa pendamping putranya juga harus sekaya keluarganya yang terpandang."

Batin Chanyeol teriris perih.

"Karena aku memang pengecut, seperti katamu." Chanyeol tersenyum miris dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal.

Ia tidak marah karena Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, dengan sikap pecundang yang harus membuatnya kehilangan Byun Baekhyun dan segenap cinta yang ia miliki.

Tidak ada kalimat lagi setelah itu, suasana bertambah tidak nyaman saat keduanya sama-sama membicarakan hal yang begitu sensitif.

"Kalau hanya begini saja, aku pergi."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Baekki." Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menarik lengan baju Baekhyun, bermaksud menahannya pergi. Sedang pria yang lebih pendek berusaha setengah mati menahan tangisan yang bisa kapanpun meleleh tanpa seizinnya.

"Apalagi? Aku sibuk, Park. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan lagi setelah ini, Baek?"

"Musnah. Aku muak melihatmu."

Semula Baekhyun ingin meronta, menarik diri dari mantan kekasihnya dan menyendiri, menangis sejadinya tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Setengah jam adalah waktu yang begitu lama untuknya selama ia bersama Chanyeol, berbanding terbalik saat hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, sering menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk meluapkan segenap hasrat dan luapan cinta yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Baekhyun merasakan cengkraman Chanyeol semakin kuat di tangannya.

Namun, sedetik tubuh Baekhyun membeku saat matanya sedang menatap ke satu arah.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendapati ia yang tidak perlu susah payah untuk menahan Baekhyun pergi, lambat laun ia mengikuti kemana arah pandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menggigil, Chanyeol kebingungan atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajah ketakutan, tubuh bergetar dan kedua mata yang melotot horor.

Di sana Baekhyun melihat teman sekerjanya, Kyungsoo, berdiri di depan meja kasir bersama dengan kekasihnya, yang sering ia ceritakan bernama Jongin.

Sepintas tidak ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo maupun Jongin, bahkan ia sendiri telah mengenal Jongin dengan baik, karena Kyungsoo yang sering mengajaknya untuk sekedar menemaninya berlatih vokal di studio mereka. Jongin yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tatapan mata serius dengan obsidian yang berbalut dengan kacamata minus berbingkai tebal yang selalu ia kenakan.

Baekhyun tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun terhadap Jongin meskipun mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal dengan begitu dekat satu sama lain, tidak sampai Baekhyun menemukan mawar merah dan amplop bewarna merah marun yang ada di dekapan Jongin saat ini.

"Baekki, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tatapannya mengeras, seiring usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi, dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, Park Chanyeol!"

Tidak ada sepatah kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun setelah itu, hanya pergi begitu saja dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa diluar tengah hujan, ia rela menerobos titik-titik air itu dan pulang ke rumah.

Meninggalkan setengah cangkir kopinya yang telah dingin, juga Chanyeol dengan senyum miris yang tak juga lenyap dari mimiknya yang sayu.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar membenciku, Baek."

**-TBC-**

Hahahahaha ~~

*nyalain petasan jangwe*

Nista banget saya, sebenernya pengen langsung apdet Hades and Persephone, tapi malah terus-terusan kepikiran ChanBaek *digaplok*

Geje banget kan plot nya *gampar*

Saya kog ngerasa gak ada feel yah -,-v

Wokelah…

Lanjut gak nih? saya gak yakin soalnya -_-

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Obsession**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, AU!**

**Rated : T to M**

**Lenght : Two Shoot/Chapter 2-End**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt, but the storyline belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, abal, gak jelas, dan segala kekurangannya.**

* * *

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**OBSESSION**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Even the reason I love become a sin_

_The deep wounds slowly_

_Burnt up and turned to ash_

_But to forget will be more painful than to lose it_

_As I kill my breath, I'm going to die_

_From the agony of goodbye_

_Bring it back_

_To that moment…_

_Don't throw me away…_

_**SHINee – Obsession**_

* * *

Tidak ada sepatah kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun setelah itu, hanya pergi begitu saja dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia bahkan rela menerobos titik-titik air itu dan pulang ke rumah.

Meninggalkan setengah cangkir kopinya yang dingin, juga Chanyeol dengan senyum miris yang tak juga lenyap dari mimiknya yang sayu.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar membenciku, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

_Kamis malam yang sepi._

Beberapa hari hanya berdiam diri di rumah membuat Baekhyun bosan.

Sepulang dari pertemuan memuakkan dengan Chanyeol tempo hari lalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan diri dan pikirannya dan memilih menyendiri saja di rumah.

Berkali-kali ia harus menolak tawaran kunjungan dari Minseok dan Kyungsoo karena ia menggunakan sakit sebagai alasan.

Ia sangat tahu kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya, bahkan ia harus membuat Minseok mau tak mau mengambil alih kendali studio dan persiapan konser mereka untuk sementara waktu, Baekhyun ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Ia mendapati perutnya berbunyi dengan keras sore hari ini, pencernaannya meronta, mengingat ia tak makan apapun dalam satu setengah hari sejak kemarin, masalah yang tengah ia hadapi membuat nafsu makannya berkurang.

Ia pergi ke dapur meninggalkan sofa sederhana miliknya dan televisi yang sedang menyala untuk mengambil sisa makanan yang mungkin bisa ia temukan dalam lemari es. Baekhyun mendengus tatkala ia hanya menemukan beberapa botol air mineral yang telah kosong, beberapa sayuran yang mulai layu dan sebagian nampak membusuk dan sekotak susu yang telah basi.

Ia mengernyit saat membuang benda-benda itu, tidak ada makanan ataupun bahan makanan sama sekalipun.

Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan melewati sebuah cermin yang memang sengaja ia letakkan di dinding perbatasan dapur dan ruang tamu, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan mulai mengamati bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dalam cermin, kantung mata yang nampak jelas, pipi yang semakin tirus dan juga rambut yang berantakan, bibir yang kering dan sedikit mengelupas di bagian sudut, bahkan dengan jelas ia mengamati tulang selangkanya nampak semakin jelas, ia yakin bahwa ia telah kehilangan beberapa pon untuk berat bedannya.

"Apa aku ini telah berubah menjadi zombie?" ia menggumam sendiri.

Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol dan keluarganya telah sukses membuat segala apa yang ada pada dirinya terlihat berantakan, dan seseorang misterius yang menerornya dengan mawar merah dan surat kaleng juga membuat keadaannya semakin jauh dari kata membaik.

Perutnya berbunyi semakin keras dan ia meringis kecil.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk merapikan dirinya yang terlihat tidak terurus sebelum keluar rumah dan zona amannya untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari dan berniat untuk mulai membenahi rumahnya yang nampak terbengkalai.

Rumah Baekhyun berjarak beberapa kilometer dari supermarket tempat ia biasa membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk berjalan kaki mencapai tempat tujuannya jika itu bisa mengurangi jumlah uang yang harus ia keluarkan.

Hidup sebatang kara dan jauh dari orang tua membuatnya harus benar-benar berhemat.

Baekhyun merutuk lirih saat ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin dingin, hari ini menjelang penghujung musim gugur dan tidak lama lagi Seoul akan menyambut musim dingin dan butiran salju, Baekhyun pun semakin merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

Dalam langkah kecilnya ia sempat memikirkan kembali saran Kyungsoo untuk membeli sebuah sepeda, tapi Baekhyun menolak saran itu secara halus dengan berbagai pertimbangan rumit, dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Baekhyun berpikir jika tak ada salahnya bila sekali-sekali ia menerima saran yang di ajukan oleh sahabatnya.

Perjalanan panjang terlewati dan sekarang Baekhyun menemukan dirinya telah berada di depan pintu kaca supermarket yang ia tuju, setelah mengambil sebuah keranjang ia pun mulai berkeliling, ia menghampiri lemari pendingin besar dan setelah menghitung harga ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli dua kotak besar susu rasa vanilla dengan harga yang paling murah dan sebotol black cola favoritnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat ia mencoba mengangkat keranjang, tubuhnya benar-benar melemah beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan kembali apa saja yang harus ia beli, saat sedang menimang-nimang ia tak sengaja mendongak ke arah cermin pengawas yang terletak di salah satu sudut tempat itu dan mendapati seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan hoodie yang sepenuhnya menutupi kepalanya yang tengah menunduk, mengamati gerak-geriknya dari balik bilik lemari pendingin paling ujung.

Wajahnya sama sekali tak dapat Baekhyun kenali karena sepenuhnya tertutup hoodie. Seseorang yang misterius itu nampak tak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah mengetahui keberadaannya dari kejauhan.

Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang walaupun ia sadar betul bahwa bulu kuduknya mulai meremang dan tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat acara belanjanya dan mencoba tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun.

Instingnya berkata bahwa seseorang itu masih terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya saat ia memilih perlengkapan mandi. Ia berpura-pura sibuk memilih sabun apa yang harus ia beli sedang pikirannya tetap fokus pada orang yang tengah mengawasinya saat ini.

Terlalu tegang sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mematung dan jantungnya seolah akan keluar dari rongga dadanya saat seseorang menepuk keras pundak kanannya.

"Baek!"

Keranjangnya jatuh ke lantai, Baekhyun berusaha keras supaya tidak terperosok jatuh dan sekuat tenaga menahan jeritan yang setengah mati ingin ia keluarkan dengan keras saat itu juga.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I––iya kurasa begitu, Soo." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang bergemuruh, wajahnya semakin memucat dan nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, Baek." Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan dan tangannya mengulurkan sebuah botol air mineral, Baekhyun meraihnya dengan senang hati dan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo, aku hanya…sedikit shock." Baekhyun mulai menenangkan diri dan menarik nafas perlahan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau berjalan mengelilingi stand dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan langkah terburu-buru, aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat berbelanja dan pulang ke rumah sebelum udara malam menjadi semakin dingin."

"Kau tidak datang ke studio selama beberapa hari, kau bilang kau sakit tapi kau menolak kunjunganku dan Minseok."

"Ah…tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak enak badan, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan seperti itu, Soo." Baekhyun memasang cengiran setelah itu dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja saat berurusan dengan Chanyeol, aku paham benar akan hal itu."

"Kyungie, aku sedang dalam mood belanja yang baik, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan laki-laki itu saat ini, hm?" Baekhyun menunjukkan mimik jengah.

"Dia datang ke studio setiap hari, kau tahu?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanku, aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan itu."

"Tapi Baek bisakah kau––"

"Kau kesini dengan siapa, kau sendirian?" Baekhyun mengembalikan botol minuman itu kepada Kyungsoo setelah meneguk isinya beberapa kali, ia sangat ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Dengan Jongin, dia sedang ke toilet."

**DEG**

Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan tatapannya mengeras ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin dia pergi ke toilet?"

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja Baek, kau pikir dia akan pergi kemana?"

"Maksudku, kau benar-benar memastikan bahwa dia memang benar-benar sedang berada di toilet?

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum mengejek. "Byun, dia memang kekasihku, tapi setidaknya dia sudah cukup dewasa hanya untuk pergi ke toilet, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Soo, aku sudah selesai berbelanja, aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun mengangkat lagi keranjangnya yang tadi terjatuh dan bergegas pergi sebelum tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"Perlu aku antar, Baek? Kau pucat, tunggu Jongin sebentar lagi, kami akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo, maaf aku pergi dulu, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin." Baekhyun menepis halus tangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya dan beranjak pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih saja mengawasinya dari kejauhan dengan raut bingung.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa berat, dan hatinya berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya sebentar, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam tapi mengapa malam ini begitu sepi dan lengang?

"Aish…"

Ia begitu ketakutan dengan kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami di supermarket, benar-benar horor. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menaiki subway daripada harus menanggung resiko yang jauh lebih berbahaya jika ia tetap keras kepala untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia kini hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi dari rumah, ia berusaha rileks dan tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Perutnya semakin berisik dan udara malam menjadi semakin dingin, membuatnya lebih mempercepat langkah.

Samar telinganya menangkap ada deru langkah kaki lain selain suara berisik yang dihasilkan dari sneaker miliknya, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang, berharap ada orang lain yang kini tengah menempuh perjalanan sama seperti dirinya dan bisa lebih menenangkan diri jika ada orang lain yang menemaninya berjalan.

Alih-alih menjadi tenang, yang Baekhyun rasakan malah menjadi semakin buruk.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya Baekhyun yang berdiri membeku dengan dua kantong belanja yang bertengger di setiap tangan.

Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa kali ia merasakan kekhawatiran dan jantung yang berdegup was-was untuk hari ini.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah pergi secepatnya dan mencapai rumah secepat mungkin, ia terus saja berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar dan mencibir mengapa rumahnya masih terasa jauh saat situasi genting seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggunakan insting, ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang itu masih setia membuntutinya dari belakang, terdengar samar ia mencoba menyamakan langkahnya seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan segala detail kemungkinan dalam setiap langkah cepat yang ia ambil.

"_Apakah Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di supermarket dan pergi untuk mengikutiku?"_

"_Kenapa Jongin membuntutiku?"_

"_Kenapa aku?"_

"_Apakah memang Jongin yang melakukan ini semua?"_

"_Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu mengkhianati Kyungsoo."_

"_Tapi bunga dan amplop yang ia bawa tempo hari?"_

"_Argh!"_

Dipikir dengan cara bagaimanapun, semua ini masih terasa janggal untuk Baekhyun.

Kim Jongin, ia bahkan tak begitu lama mengenal laki-laki ini, dan apa motif di balik semua teror yang ia lakukan pun masih berkabut.

Anehnya Baekhyun tak menaruh kecurigaan pada siapapun selain Jongin, karena beberapa kejadian yang secara tak sengaja mengarahkan tuduhannya pada kekasih Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun memikirkan alternatif lain, semakin di pikirkan maka ia hanya akan menemukan benang kusut di otaknya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat dan bertubi-tubi, sesekali ia memikirkan Chanyeol, tetapi dengan segera ia menepis pemikiran itu dari otaknya, Chanyeol yang pengecut tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal mengerikan semacam ini.

Lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika setiap gerak-geriknya akan selalu diawasi oleh orang-orang suruhan ibunya.

Memikirkan Chanyeol sejenak membuat hatinya kembali berdesir, meskipun ia akan sangat marah jika orang lain mengatakan sesuatu ataupun hanya sekedar menyebut nama laki-laki itu di depannya.

Baekhyun begitu merindukan Chanyeol, jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega saat pagar rumahnya mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, sama sekali ia tidak berani menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa orang misterius itu telah pergi atau masih membuntutinya, ia hanya segera meraih kunci yang ia simpan di dalam saku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah sesaat setelah ia sampai.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tidur nyenyak dengan perut kenyang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jum'at pagi yang tenang_

TOK TOK TOK

"ByunBaeeeeeeeeeeeeeek kau di dalam huh? Kau pasti di dalam."

"Dia pasti di dalam, Minseok, kau berisik sekali."

"Demi Tuhan, Kyung! Kita sudah seperempat hari berdiri di sini dan menggedor pintu rumahnya."

"Seperempat jam." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajah Minseok dan memperlihatkan arlojinya, Minseok terkadang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Tetap saja, dasar pemalas! Aku yakin dia masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya." Minseok terlihat kesal setelah berkali-kali menggedor pintu rumah Baekhyun dan belum ada sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Dia benar-benar sakit, wajahnya pucat semalam, kau ingat kan alasan kita memaksa datang ke sini huh? Tunggu saja sebentar, bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Kyungsoo, demi apapun, Kyungsoo akan terlihat lebih menyeramkan jika sedang marah walaupun ia adalah orang yang sangat tenang dalam kesehariannya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar seseorang yang memutar kunci dan membuka knop pintu, dari dalam nampak Baekhyun dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Nuguseyo?" Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sesaat dan yakin bahwa Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya terbangun, matanya masih setengah terpejam, suaranya lirih dan serak, ia bahkan tak mengenali kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau kemana, Yeol?"

Suara tegas dan terdengar arogan itupun tak pelak menghentikan langkah kaki Chnayeol saat menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu, aku pergi berpesta dengan teman-teman Yoora."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada suruhanmu itu?"

"Begitukah acaramu berbicara kepada Ibumu, Park Chanyeol?" Kalimat tersebut diselingi dengan geraman marah wanita paruh baya yang menatap nyalang punggung putranya.

Chanyeol memutar badan dan memberanikan diri menghadap dan bertatap muka dengan sang Ibu.

"Bukankah begitu banyak orang yang mengagungkan dirimu, Nyonya Park? Apa aku harus melakukannya untukmu juga?" Chanyeol berbicara tanpa ada gurat takut sedikitpun, ia bahkan memasang wajah meremehkan untuk Ibunya, hal ini semakin memicu amarah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Ibumu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan Ibunya lagi dan berbalik untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sesampainya di sana ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan sesekali menghembuskan napas berat, emosinya selalu naik ke ubun-ubun jika ia sedang beradu argumen dengan sang Ibu yang dianggapnya terlalu kolot dan materialistis.

Chanyeol marah.

Karena wanita itu sama sekali tak memberi kebebasan untuknya, selalu hidup dalam sebuah sangkar emas yang sengaja ia ciptakan untuk mengungkung Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Mendidiknya secara otoriter dengan dalih bahwa Chanyeol adalah penerus kejayaan keluarga Park dan ia adalah pewaris perusahaan mendiang ayahnya.

Ibunya sama sekali tak memberi ruang gerak bebas barang sedikitpun untuk putranya sendiri, dan hal itu pula yang harus memaksa Chanyeol agar harus berbesar hati untuk meninggalkan dan merelakan Byun Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya.

Kini Chanyeol muak dengan semua itu, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari besar, membuka pintunya dan berjongkok, tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di bawah tumpukan baju yang paling bawah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempatnya dan mengelus benda itu sebentar selagi bibirnya menggumankan sesuatu.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun, kau tetap milikku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada di sini, kita akan bahagia, ya, kita akan sangat bahagia."

Air mata itu menetes jatuh bersama seringaian licik yang tercetak dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baguslah kau telah berbelanja tadi malam, Baekki. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lezat dan bergizi untukmu." Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh selagi tangannya mengacak-acak isi lemari es milik Baekhyun.

"Masakkan untukku juga, Kyungie!" Minseok nampak lebih bersemangat dibandingkan Baekhyun yang kini hanya bergumam dan terlihat masih sangat mengantuk, ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya sendiri di atas meja.

"Kau harus cepat kembali bekerja, Baek, kita di kejar waktu, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh dan mengomeli temannya.

"Neeee…" Bahkan suara Baekhyun masih terdengar serak, semakin teredam lirih mengingat posisinya saat ini.

Minseok sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponsel miliknya, sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Kyungsoo sibuk memasak dan membiarkan tangannya menangani sendiri itu semua, campur tangan Baekhyun maupun Minseok malah akan memporak-porandakan semuanya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo mengecek keadaan Minseok dan juga Baekhyun, teman-temannya itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun masih asik tertidur dan Minseok mendadak menjadi seseorang yang autis jika ia sudah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan.

"Ah, Kyungie."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Minseok tanpa menoleh.

"Bukankah Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa sastra?" Minseok mulai meninggalkan ponselnya dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memasak.

Baekhyun berjingkat dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar kata 'Jongin'. Secara tiba-tiba kesadarannya memulih dan mencoba masuk dalam perbincangan Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, memangnya ada apa? Kau ada keperluan dengannya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok sebentar, lalu kembali lagi fokus pada masakannya.

"_Aku yang ada perlu dengannya, Kyungsoo."_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkannya saja."

"Maksudmu?" Kini Baekhyun yang menatap curiga ke arah Minseok.

"Ya, ByunBaek, sejak kapan kau bangun? Dan bukankah mahasiswa sastra pandai membuat diksi? Kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuannya saja untuk membuat lirik-lirik lagu yang sudah kita ciptakan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Kemudian Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, alangkah baiknya jika ia menayakan beberapa hal kepada Kyungsoo, setidaknya ini bisa membunuh segenap pikiran negatif yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Kyungsoo selalu berada di dekat Jongin, maka sedikit banyak ia akan tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh kekasihnya bukan?

"Ehem…Kyungsoo."

"Apalagi, Baek?"

"Aku melihatmu dan Jongin pergi ke café yang sama denganku hari senin yang lalu." Nada yang ia ucapkan terdengar serius dan hal ini memicu rasa igin tahu Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu? Ah! Bukankah saat itu kau pergi makan siang dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo nampaknya telah selesai memasak dan mulai menyiapkan nasi goreg kimchi itu di atas tiga piring.

"Yep." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku melihat Jongin membawa serangkai mawar merah dan sebuah amplop warna merah marun saat itu, kalian mendapatkannya di mana?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Baek?" Kyungsoo memandangnya skeptis, ia kini telah bergabung dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan setelah menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi lezat dan segelas jus jeruk untuk masing-masing orang.

"Tidak apa-apa, a––aku hanya ingin tahu kalian membelinya di mana, bunga itu bagus sekali hehehe." Baekhyun menunjukkan cengiran pura-puranya.

"Kami menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu café, kami mendatangi kasir untuk menitipkannya barang kali ada orang lain yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, jadi jika kau bertanya padaku di mana barang itu di beli, aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Be––benarkah?"

"Mm…mm…" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tadi malam, apakah Jongin tetap bersamamu sampai kalian pulang?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Kyungsoo semakin bertambah curiga karena bakehyun menanyakan hal-hal aneh terus sejak tadi.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, lagipula aku ingin memastikan apakah kekasihmu itu menjagamu dengan baik atau tidak." Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, semalam dia mengantarku pulang, lalu menginap di rumahku dan kami bercinta, kau puas Byun?"

Baekhyun tercekat sedang Minseok tersedak makanannya sendiri saat tanpa malu Kyungsoo berterus terang bahwa semalam ia telah melakukan hal itu di hadapan mereka.

Kalau bukan Jongin pelakunya, lalu siapa?

_Drrrtttt drrrrtttt_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengecek siapa yang mengirim pesan dan mendesah sebal setelah membaca kalimat singkat yang ada si layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Minseok, lekas habiskan makananmu, kita harus segera kembali ke studio, kita harus berlatih instrumen hari ini bukan? dan kau Baekhyun, hhhhh…cepatlah sehat dan kembali, kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kalian sudah mengunjungiku."

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang, tak lama setelah membersihkan peralatan makan yang sudah mereka gunakan Minseok dan Kyungsoo pamit untuk kembali ke studio untuk kembali berlatih.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikiran kalutnya, pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau tatkala ia membaca ulang isi pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima.

"_Baek, ini aku, Chanyeol, maaf aku harus mengganti nomorku, temui aku nanti malam, aku tahu kau tidak akan sudi untuk kujemput, aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat Sungai Han, kau ingat? Pukul 07.00 tepat. Datanglah, kumohon, aku janji ini terakhir kali aku mengganggumu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pukul 07.00 malam, setelah berkutat dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk datang ke tempat yang telah di sepakati.

Chanyeol telah berjanji bahwa ini akan menjadi pertemuan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan saat ini meskipun ia tak menampik bahwa ada perasaan tak rela jika Chanyeol akan berhenti menghubunginya.

Bukankah dengan sangat jelas tergambar bahwa Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol? Meskipun laki-laki itu telah merusak hidupnya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak memungkiri bahwa Chanyeol telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaan untuknya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dari pertama kali mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Sempat terbesit dalam benak Baekhyun untuk mengajak Chanyeol lari saja, ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya, tapi Baekhyun segera menepis pemikiran egois itu.

Selama ini Baekhyun terlalu terlena dengan pemikiran omong kosongnya, sehingga ia pun sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa salah satu sisi dari dirinya telah begitu menginginkan Chanyeol.

Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa keinginan itu berkembang menjadi kebutuhan.

Malam ini harus segera di akhiri.

Lama ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju Sungai Han, Baekhyun mendapati seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang amat sangat ia kenali terduduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana. Ia pun mulai mendekati sosok yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan tersebut.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya memandang sekeliling, suasana begitu sepi di sini, hanya ada Chanyeol dan dirinya.

Ia sedang tak ingin mengganggunya, Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong entah kenapa terlihat begitu tampan.

Ia hanya menggunakan skinny jeans biasa dan juga hoodie berwarna biru tua, sama sekali berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari-hari.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dan berdiam diri mengamati Chanyeol yang nampak begitu tenang, tanpa ada niat sekalipun untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tahu, Baek, aku menderita akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun terkesiap, ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ternyata Chanyeol sedang tak melamun, ia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun sejak lama.

"Cih, apa penderitaan yang kau rasakan sebanding denganku, Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, hatinya sakit seperti di remat kuat saat ia melihat ada genangan bening di kedua mata mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga-bunga itu dariku, hm?"

"Bunga katamu? Jangan berkelakar." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan melempar senyum penuh ejekan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku juga telah menuliskan dengan jelas dalam setiap suratku bahwa kau milikku, hm?" Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, air mata itu perlahan jatuh ke pipinya, bibirnya membentuk senyum miris.

Baekhyun shock dan napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Chanyeol yang telah melakukan semua itu? Bunga-bunga dan surat kaleng yang terbungkus amplop merah marun itu? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataanmu, Yeol? Dan dari mana kau tahu tentang bunga-bunga dan surat kaleng yang aku terima tempo hari?"

"Bercanda katamu?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah ke arah Baekhyun, menggenggam dengan erat kedua pundaknya, tak memperdulikan erangan sakit Baekhyun yang di hasilkan dari cengkraman yang begitu kuat di kedua pundaknya.

"Kau pikir, siapa yang paling mengerti dirimu selain aku, Baek? Kau begitu menyukai hari minggu dan mawar merah, kau sendiri yang bilang jika krisan putih akan nampak sempurna jika disandingkan dengan mawar merah, hm? Kau memuja warna merah marun dan menurutmu siapa lagi yang memiliki cinta sebesar yang aku miliki kepadamu?" Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dengan terisak hebat.

"Lepaskan, Yeol, ini sakit!" Baekhyun kembali meronta namun nihil, tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya.

"Hatiku jauh lebih sakit, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkeramannya dan jatuh terduduk di depan Baekhyun, ia menangis keras tanpa malu.

Baekhyun terenyuh, mengikuti posisi Chanyeol dan men-sejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak berguna, maaf Baek."

Baekhyun tak menjawab permintaan maaf itu dan hanya mengamati wajah sakit yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

Hatinya perih, jiwanya terluka.

"Setiap malam aku mencoba melarikan diri dari pengawal dan mengamati rumahmu, aku mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, aku tidak bisa menjauh, maaf."

Perlahan Baekhyun melunak dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar hebat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut surai raven milik Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, tanpa sadar ikut menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Chanyeol, aku juga mencintaimu, tenanglah, hm."

Tak lama berselang Baekhyun mendengar kekehan dari seseorang yang sedang ia dekap saat ini, pelukannya terlepas, dan ia menatap bingung seseorang di depannya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun, aku tahu itu." Seringai licik tercipta dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Chan––chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

"Kau milikku, Baek. Sepenuhnya milikku."

"Sungguh, Chanyeol, hentikan, apa maumu hah?" Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mundur dan geraknnya di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Mauku? Kau bertanya apa mauku? Tentu saja memilikimu sepenuhnya."

Chanyeol mulai menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap berjalan mundur untuk menghindari, ia ingin lari, tapi semua itu di rasa percuma mengingat Chanyeol tengah memegang sebuah pistol yang telah di tarik pelatuknya, kapanpun Chanyeol bisa menembakkan itu kemana saja.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol, hentikan."

"Tidak akan, Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dan bersama dengan orang lain, ayo kita pergi bersama, ke tempat yang jauh lebih indah daripada di sini, di sini terlalu memuakkan."

"Tidak! Tidak!"

**DOR**

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang tengah berjalan santai di dalam rumahnya sambil membawa dua potong roti panggang dan dua gelas susu vanilla di atas nampan.

Ia bersenandung pelan dan memasuki sebuah kamar.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu."

Ia berjalan ke arah seseorang yang tengah terduduk sambil menunduk di sebuah kursi di seberang tempat tidur.

"Kau tampan hari ini."

Orang itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan berat badannya dengan kedua lutut mensejajarkan diri kemudian membelai pelan pipi orang yang duduk tersebut dengan lembut, memajukan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengecup ringan bibirnya.

Tangannya membelai bibir itu, perlahan turun dan berhenti tepat di bagian dada kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol, aku membuat lubang di sini, hiks."

Baekhyun terisak, kemudian terkekeh.

"Maaf karena aku lebih cepat darimu, Park Chanyeol, asal kau tahu, tidak ada cinta yang lebih besar seperti cinta yang aku miliki untukmu."

Baekhyun bangkit, pergi ke arah nakas dan membuka laci mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau bilang akan pergi bersama kan, hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pistol itu ke keningnya, menarik pelatuknya dan…

**DOR**

* * *

**Officially E.N.D**

* * *

Ekekekekekekekeke ~~~

Gimana? Ada yang pengen gaplok saya?

Maaf apdet lama saya sibuk #ditimpuk

Hari ini libur dan bikin ini ngebuuuut soalnya ada yang nagih #ngek

Gimana? Pasaran kan? Aneh kan? Geje kan?

Makasih buat semua reader yg bersedia RnR fanfict saya yg uabal ini XD

Nah pasti beberapa dr kalian juga udah nebak kan kalo pelakunya itu Chanyeol ahahaha ~

Kenapa Minseok Oppa saya pasangin sm Luhan? Soalnya pas nonton Exo Showtime ini orang dua soooo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet bingit XD

Bagi yang udah baca bisa dong nyempetin review barang sepatah dua kata aja GUE IKHLAS kog.

Bacotan terakhir saya

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
